The invention relates to a support for the front module of a motor vehicle and a method for mounting such a support.
In the state of the art, various front modules and assembly methods for front modules are disclosed.
EP 1 232 932 A1, which is the closest state of the art of the invention, discloses a support for the front module of a motor vehicle comprising a support part for connecting it to the fenders and the chassis of the motor vehicle (see the parts 7 and 13 in FIGS. 1 and 2 of EP 1 232 932 A1). A bracket for receiving a headlight unit (optical unit) and for connection to a bumper is fastened to the support (see the bracket 43, the optical unit 21, the bumper 19 and the guide 45 for fastening the bracket to the support, as is illustrated in the figures of EP 1 232 932 A1).
In the prior art known from EP 1 232 932 A1 the problem occurs that due to the relatively large dimensional tolerances of the body shell of a motor vehicle body, to which the front module needs to be mounted, difficulty relating to the fit may occur during assembly. The joint pattern, particularly with respect to the joints between the bumper and the headlight unit and between the headlight unit and the hood as well as between the bumper and the hood, may therefore be impaired.
Additional similar front panels are revealed in FR 2 809 061 and DE 199 46 995 A1. Additionally, DE 600 00 006 T2 discloses a frontal assembly for a vehicle comprising a support structure and a headlight, wherein the headlight is rotatably mounted on the support structure between a pre-assembly position and a final assembly position about a slanted axis. EP 1 036 730 A2 reveals a method for precision-mounting front parts of a motor vehicle. To this end, a multitude of mutually influencing tolerances can be taken into consideration.